


Curse

by ellerkay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Gen, not overtly slashy but you could read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen-year-old Wednesday does not like it when Hogwarts boys hit on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Beauxbatons being an all-girls school is movie!canon, not book!canon. While I usually prefer to stick with the books, it worked too well with this fic. Prompted by a friend who asked for Luna/Wednesday with the dialogue tag "There were NO survivors? Not even one?"

“Wednesday?” The voice was male, and nervous.  
  
“Go away,” Wednesday said, not looking up from her book.  
  
There was a brief silence, and then a red rose crept its way into Wednesday’s field of vision. She ignored it, till it was finally dropped past her book and onto her lap.  
  
Wednesday looked up, her fiercest glare in place. The boy in front of her, another Ravenclaw from her year, shrank back.  
  
“I was wondering – ” he began tremulously.  
  
“No,” Wednesday said curtly. “Now get out of here. There’s an old Addams curse I know. When cast, it will kill not only you, but everyone in a hundred-yard radius. Don’t make me use it on you.” She glanced at the blonde girl sitting across the table from her. “I have friends in the vicinity.”  
  
The boy fled. Wednesday scowled after him. Sometimes, she wished she had gone to the all-girls Beauxbatons. Morticia had attended there, and she had wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps. Wednesday had taken one look at the uniforms and flatly refused. But at times like these, she regretted her decision. Some of the Hogwarts boys couldn’t take withering scorn for an answer. It had gotten much worse at the start of this year, Wednesday’s fourth.  
  
“He was just trying to be nice,” Luna said mildly. “He likes you.”  
  
“I made my lack of interest clear, and he still persisted. He was not respecting my wishes.” Wednesday picked the flower up from her lap and looked at it distastefully. “Do you want this?”  
  
Luna nodded, and took it from Wednesday’s outstretched hand. She plucked off a petal and put it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
“It’s not true about the spell, is it?” she asked.  
  
Wednesday closed her book. Clearly she wasn’t going to get any more reading done in the immediate future.  
  
“Yes, it’s true,” she replied. “It’s a family secret. An ancestor of mine invented it. They were trying to burn her as a witch. She _was_ a witch, of course, but that didn’t give them the right. She took out the whole town. They had gathered to watch.” Wednesday paused. “I don’t think she meant it to have quite that far of a reach.”  
  
“There were no survivors? Not even one?”  
  
“That’s the way my mother always told it when she tucked me in at night.” It had been Wednesday’s favorite bedtime story, when she was between six and eight.  
  
“And would you really have used it on Jack?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Luna looked at her steadily, eating another rose petal. Wednesday rolled her eyes.  
  
“No. Besides the fact that it would have gotten you, it kills the caster, as well. And I’m not ready to die yet. Don’t get me wrong; I very much look forward to the cool embrace of the grave. But someday. Not now.”  
  
“That’s good,” Luna said. “I don’t want to die yet, either. And I especially don’t want you to die.”  
  
Wednesday blinked a couple times. “I’m going to read some more,” she said. Luna nodded, and Wednesday reopened her book. Luna tore off another rose petal and began paging through _The Quibbler_ again, and they sat in companionable silence once more.


End file.
